1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to bandsaws and, more specifically, to a bandsaw worktable that can roll between first and second positions to move a workpiece through the bandsaw blade.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 83, subclasses 801, 716, 794, 435.11, 435.22, 437.1, 477.2 and 809 produced the following patents which appear to be relevant to the present invention.
Lasar, U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,676, issued Jul. 20, 1948, discloses a reciprocating work table for a bandsaw, especially adapted for the cutting of a piece of meat into a number of slices, wherein upon retractive movement, the worktable will shift laterally with respect to the saw blade.
Lasar, U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,601, issued Oct. 5, 1948, discloses a reciprocating table for an endless band meat cutting machine constructed in a manner to prevent the forces developed in cutting the meat from tipping the table out of its desired horizontal position.
Jones et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,287, issued May 20, 1958, discloses a safety device for use with bandsaws and the like that includes a retractable guard partly surrounding the cutting blade, and a locking device preventing the table being moved towards the blade and having a releasing mechanism which can only be operated with two hands.
Bruch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,028, issued Apr. 28, 1959, discloses a stationary table for a meat and bone saw.
Tsutsui et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,663, issued Aug. 28, 1979, discloses a vertical bandsaw having a hydraulic feed mechanism with a driving component movable in opposite directions in response to the application thereto of fluid pressure.
McClintock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,226, issued Jul. 22, 1986, discloses a radial arm saw having a slide table comprising a table top slidably mounted on a pair of guide rails and having a plurality of recesses in the top surface to receive dowel pins that serve as a fence.
Vandem Brink, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,603, issued Dec. 2, 1986, discloses a vertical cutoff saw with feed rate control, including a load sensor to sense the relative horizontal force to provide an indication of band loading, and a variable speed drive responsive to the load sensor to maintain a desired band load.
Spath et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,016, issued Jun. 14, 1994, discloses a vertical bandsaw adapted to permit miter cuts clear through a workpiece.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a worktable including a support frame having a top frame portion and a bottom frame portion for resting on a support surface with the bottom portion of a bandsaw body fixedly attached to the bottom frame portion; a tabletop having a slot therein with the bandsaw blade extending therethrough; a plurality of support wheels mounted on the top frame portion of the support frame and rollably supporting the tabletop for allowing the tabletop to roll between a first position and a second position; and guide means for guiding the tabletop as the tabletop is rolled between the first and second positions.
The present invention provides a worktable for a bandsaw. A basic concept of the present invention is to provide a worktable for a bandsaw with a movable tabletop to allow large workpieces up to, for example, 8 feet (243.84 centimeters) long and 16 inches (40.64 centimeters) in diameter to be easily cut.
The worktable of the present invention comprises, in general, a support frame having a top frame portion and a bottom frame portion for resting on a support surface with the bottom portion of a bandsaw body fixedly attached to the bottom frame portion; a tabletop having a slot therein with a bandsaw blade extending therethrough; a plurality of support wheels mounted on the top frame portion of the support frame and rollably supporting the tabletop for allowing the tabletop to roll between a first position and a second position; and guide means for guiding the tabletop as the tabletop is rolled between the first and second positions.
One object of the present invention is to provide a worktable for a bandsaw that has a movable tabletop.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a worktable that has a relatively large tabletop, with, for example, a length of 9 feet (274.32 centimeters) and a width of 38 inches (14.96 centimeters).
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a worktable that has a support frame and a tabletop with a plurality of support castors and a plurality of guide casters between the support frame and tabletop.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a worktable in which the tabletop, with the workpiece supported thereon, can be moved relative to the bandsaw blade either manually or hydraulically, etc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a worktable having adjustable table guides.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a worktable in which the tabletop can be used for a workbench.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a worktable that is portable and easy to assemble and disassemble.